Sunshine and Rain
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Après "Objects in Space". Inara a choisi de quitter le Serenity. Mais Mal la retrouve pour la convaincre de revenir...


**J'ai mis du temps à accoucher de cette fic, mais 1) je la voulais fidèle à ce que je m'imaginais (et Dieu sait que je peux pinailler sur les mots quand je veux!), et 2) je me suis laissée emporter par mon élan et elle est devenue plus longue que prévue.**

**Mais ça y est. Soulagement. Accouchement difficile. J'ai évité la césarienne, heureusement, arf!**

**Je l'ai évaluée M, bien que je n'ai jamais écrit que du soft. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent...  
**

**L'idée m'est venue en entendant le titre _Hate and Love_, de Jack Savoretti feat. Sienna Miller. Je l'écoutais en boucle pendant une bonne partie de la rédaction. J'ai trouvé qu'elle collait parfaitement à la relation complexe de ces deux personnages.**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages, ni la chanson, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire._**

**Ca peut faire une ambiance de fond... ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**SUNSHINE AND RAIN**

_Everything you are is everything I'm not_

_Night and day, light and dark_

Il avança d'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas prononcé une parole.

Il ne l'avait pas appelée.

Il était resté muet.

Un fantôme.

Pourtant, elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

Elle ne s'était même pas retournée.

Elle avait juste perçu le bruit d'un pas. Rien qu'une présence.

_Everything I'll need is everything you've got_

_All in your hate, all in your love_

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, peignant délicatement ses longs cheveux, elle leva les yeux sur le petit miroir piqué, et aperçut, à l'entrée de sa chambre, deux jambes vêtues d'un pantalon beige.

Elle avait tant attendu ce moment.

Elle l'avait tant redouté, aussi.

Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait la chercher.

Elle avait espéré qu'il ne viendrait jamais.

_You say that we're different_

_I feel the same_

_You tell me you're leaving_

_I'm here to stay_

Ces derniers mois avaient été trop éprouvants pour Mal.

Non seulement les affaires n'avaient pas spécialement bien marché, et le capitaine qu'il était avait dû faire plus d'une fois des choix contestés par son équipage ; mais l'équilibre de ce même équipage paraissait vaciller depuis qu'elle était partie. Les relations s'étaient altérées – sans se dégrader cependant. Pas encore. Kaylee lui en voulait d'avoir laissé Inara quitter le vaisseau ; l'humeur de River s'était ternie, entraînant une inquiétude grandissante chez son frère ; Jayne était plus irascible et contestataire que jamais depuis que les ennuis se multipliaient ; Mal lui-même s'enfermait de plus en plus souvent derrière un mur de silence et d'isolement, ce que Zoe, et par conséquent Wash, lui reprochaient avec de moins en moins de douceur.

Inara était partie.

Et l'alchimie qu'elle apportait avait disparu avec elle.

Il se souvint brutalement de ses mots acérés. « Je m'en vais. »

Pire qu'une incision au scalpel, ils avaient résonné comme un coup de sabre bien manié qui avait tranché son cœur en deux, sans prévenir. Il avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, lui dissimulant par la même occasion des larmes qu'elle avait difficilement refoulées. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir. L'attaque avait été trop brutale. Ce n'est que par la suite que son cœur avait commencé à saigner. Et il n'avait jamais cicatrisé.

Parmi les membres du Serenity, seul Book était resté égal à lui-même. Observateur et perspicace.

C'est lui qui avait obligé Mal à se confronter à ses sentiments refoulés. C'est lui qui avait poussé Mal dans ses retranchements jusqu'à lui faire entrevoir la vérité : Inara était la cause de tout cela, il avait dû l'admettre. Pour l'équipe. Et surtout pour lui-même.

Sa bonté, sa douceur, sa patience manquaient à l'équipage. Et lui manquaient, à lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'elle était partie.

Il désespérait de revoir sans cesse, jour après jour, la même image qu'il avait gardée d'elle sur son écran. Son visage lui manquait. Sa voix lui manquait. Ses regards, ses effleurements lui manquaient.

Il irait la chercher. C'était décidé.

Il lui suffisait de contacter Petaline. Elle avait gardé des liens étroits avec la jeune Compagne. Elle saurait où trouver Inara.

_My strenght is your weakness_

_My heart is own_

_Your voice sprays my silence_

_Then we're alone_

Il se tenait là, immobile, à l'entrée de la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Inara l'avait aménagée selon ses goûts, et Malcolm y reconnaissait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier : des tentures rouge sombre, des voilages dans la transparence desquels jouait la lumière des bougies, une table basse où reposait un service à thé. Quelques bâtonnets d'encens brûlaient sur une console, et donnaient à l'air de la pièce cette lourdeur et cet engourdissement propices au délassement et à l'égarement des sens.

Inara avait lentement stoppé son geste. Son bras qui tenait le peigne s'était figé, toujours levé, et sa main gauche, qui lissait gracieusement sa chevelure, reposait maintenant sur ses genoux, tendue.

De longues secondes s'étirèrent, rendant le silence plus épais encore.

Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. La peur de rompre la magie de l'instant, peut-être. Ou celle de faire un faux pas qui rendrait définitivement impossibles tous les possibles qu'ils avaient imaginés dans leur solitude respective.

« Reviens. Reviens sur le Serenity. »

Il avait lâché ces mots dans un murmure. Ils résonnaient encore dans l'air lorsqu'il la vit incliner la tête. Elle ne s'était pas levée, elle lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il put distinctement percevoir son trouble. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le manche du peigne, et tout son corps semblait s'être imperceptiblement affaissé.

Il avait voulu demeurer égal dans le ton de sa demande. Mais sa voix étouffée l'avait changée en prière. En supplique. Et cette émotion n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme.

« Mal… »

Elle déposa délicatement son peigne sur la tablette, et se leva. Un long soupir discret flotta autour d'elle.

Le cœur de Malcolm Reynolds se serra d'espoir et d'angoisse. Elle réagissait, et ne le repoussait pas. Mais sa résignation le percuta de plein fouet.

Inara s'empêcha de lui faire face. Tête baissée, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de sa coiffeuse, comme pour se donner contenance.

« S'il te plaît. Inara. »

L'empressement pointait dans sa voix.

Il se rapprocha.

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

Pas sans être ridicule.

Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il décide, encore une fois, de la protéger.

Mais elle ne pouvait non plus résister à ce pouvoir de réconfort, à la tendresse, à la passion torturée qui émanaient de cet homme.

Il réduisit la distance jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière elle.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner.

Et refusa toujours de lever les yeux vers lui.

Malcolm perçut sa réticence, et, sans pour autant la brusquer, continua doucement à forcer ses barrières.

Il posa avec douceur sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il ne la vit pas fermer douloureusement les paupières sous la chaleur de sa voix. Elle voulait contrôler ses émotions. Il tenait à elle. Autant qu'à sa propre vie. Et elle ne voulait tellement pas être un fardeau pour lui. Pour le Serenity.

Il glissa une main sous son menton, et la força à relever la tête.

C'est là qu'il vit.

Ses larmes silencieuses.

Et ses hématomes.

Elle vit l'ombre de la colère passer dans ses yeux.

Le frémissement de ses paupières.

Le durcissement de sa mâchoire.

Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper légèrement sur son bras.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais su lui prouver mieux son attachement que dans ces réactions instinctives et absolues. Une fois encore, c'était par ses silences, par l'intensité de son regard, par le contact de sa main, qu'il laissait entrevoir ses failles, et non par ses mots, si rares et si fuyants.

L'étranger qui avait osé porter la main sur elle ignorait encore à quel démon vengeur il aurait affaire. Mal n'aurait de cesse de vouloir réparer l'affront qu'elle avait subi. Elle le savait. On ne manquait pas impunément de respect à une femme, même à une Compagne. Qui plus est à celle qui portait le nom d'Inara Serra. Quiconque s'attaquait à elle atteignait indirectement Mal. Elle le savait déjà. Depuis longtemps.

On pouvait blâmer son impulsivité qui le poussait trop souvent à jouer les chevaliers blancs au lieu de rester sagement à sa place. On le croyait capable de tuer sans remords, par esprit de vengeance ou de justice. On connaissait son passé de résistant et de rebelle, sa soif farouche de liberté pour lui et son équipage, quitte à empiéter sur celles des autres.

Mais Inara savait que cet homme, qui passait pour un marginal provocateur et arrogant, cachait en réalité un être profondément blessé.

Un être qui érigeait des barrières autour de lui, oui, mais simplement pour leur permettre de survivre, lui et son équipage.

Un être qui tuait parfois de sang-froid, oui, mais pour épargner une souffrance à une victime des Reavers.

Un être qui paradait fièrement devant un adversaire, qui bravait la torture, oui, mais seulement quand l'ennemi n'avait aucune pitié ni aucun respect pour l'être humain.

Un être qui affirmait son autorité, avec violence parfois, oui, mais uniquement lorsque la contestation mettait en péril l'équilibre de l'équipage et la bonne marche du Serenity.

Elle savait aussi que cet aventurier fragile et abîmé n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance, et que lorsqu'il la donnait enfin, c'était pleinement et entièrement.

Qu'il pouvait aussi tomber ses barrières, et laisser parler son cœur dans un éclat de rire au cours d'un repas partagé tous ensemble, ou faire fondre le sien par une simple caresse de ses iris bleus au détour d'une passerelle.

Qu'il était capable d'une compassion hors du commun, et qu'il pouvait sombrer dans une profonde détresse lorsque l'un des leurs était allongé, inconscient, sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Qu'il agissait par instinct de justice, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, même quand sa raison lui dictait de faire autrement. Même quand la personne la plus improbable, et la plus recherchée de l'Alliance, apparaissait clandestinement sur le Serenity. Même quand River, qu'il sentait devoir protéger, avait d'abord éveillé méfiance et crainte en lui, et qu'il ignorait encore où tout cela le mènerait. Même quand il savait aller tout droit à travers les Portes de l'Enfer.

Inara savait qu'à ce moment précis, des sentiments puissants et contrastés faisaient rage en lui.

Elle le lisait dans ce regard perdu à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Mal était entier.

Dans son amour comme dans ses colères.

Et celle qui naissait en lui en ce moment était amère et impitoyable.

Mais il contrôlait cette colère. Et il resta silencieux le temps de la dompter parfaitement.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Le timbre de sa voix fut un peu plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle releva les paupières, et riva ses prunelles tremblantes dans les siennes.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Mal. »

Le coin de ses yeux bleus se plissa. Imperceptiblement. Encore une fois, il ignorait si elle lui tenait tête ou si elle se dérobait. Elle avait toujours évité qu'il ne s'immisce dans ses affaires. Plus elle tenait son "commerce" éloigné de lui, mieux ils s'en portaient, tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas lui laisser un droit de regard sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'accepterait jamais d'avoir à lui rendre des comptes, même si cela partait d'une généreuse intention de la protéger. Cela aurait été contraire à cette liberté, cette indépendance dont elle se targuait depuis leur rencontre.

Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Alors, lentement, par un élan de tendresse, de compassion, la main de Malcolm se détacha du bras de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher de son visage. Inara ne réagit pas tout de suite, prisonnière de ce que se murmuraient leurs regards. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit le contact indécis de ses doigts sur sa pommette qu'elle frémit. Sans chercher encore à fuir, elle constata que les yeux de Mal s'étaient posé sur l'ecchymose violacée qui s'y trouvait. Son pouce continuait d'effleurer doucement sa peau, comme mu par l'espoir fou de la guérir, ou du moins d'apaiser un peu sa souffrance.

Imperceptiblement, elle laissa peser légèrement sa tête sur la paume de cette main trop hardie et pourtant si attentionnée, si généreuse. Cet abandon ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps que leurs yeux s'aimantent à nouveau et saisissent la portée de leurs gestes respectifs.

Inara refusa l'invitation inavouée de Mal et se dégagea doucement de son emprise.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

Elle reprit ses distances.

Et baissa de nouveau les paupières.

Incapable de gérer la gêne qui s'était immanquablement instaurée. Ou peut-être la honte. Ou le désir. Ou tout cela à la fois. Sûrement. Elle ne savait plus.

La main du capitaine demeura figée en l'air, solitaire, avant de retomber, résignée, le long de son corps.

« Tu le connaissais ? » lâcha-t-il au bout d'un instant, autant pour forcer ses secrets que pour se donner contenance.

Il n'abandonnerait pas la partie avant qu'elle ne lui ait révélé ce qui s'était passé. Il devait savoir. Cela lui parut soudain vital. Un besoin impérieux, tyrannique, qui ne le laisserait pas en paix avant d'avoir été satisfait.

Mais Inara refusait toujours de se laisser dompter. De se livrer.

Sa fierté, son entêtement à ne pas donner de prise à l'homme qu'elle adorait la poussaient à fuir. Encore une fois.

« Non. »

Derrière la sécheresse de cette réponse laconique pointait une certaine lassitude.

Mal saisit sa chance.

« Il y a un " mais ". »

La jeune Compagne laissa échapper un soupir discret. Ses épaules se détendirent, et elle se détourna, les yeux à terre.

Rendait-elle déjà les armes ?

Mal ne voulut pas prendre de risques, et attendit.

Mais elle tenta une dernière esquive.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Mal, et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas contrôler tous les paramètres, même si je m'efforce de sélectionner avec soin les hommes que je rencontre. »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Et c'est arrivé quand ? »

« Mal, s'il te plaît. Arrête. »

« Tu me demandes d'arrêter ? Un de tes... clients s'est manifestement défoulé sur toi, et tu me demandes d'arrêter? »

« Je ne fais plus partie de ton équipage, que je sache. Alors je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, et tu n'as plus à te sentir responsable de moi. »

Touché.

Elle avait touché le point sensible. Elle venait de lui rappeler la raison de sa venue.

Et soudain l'ancien rebelle se sentit viscéralement lié à cette femme à la fois fragile et indépendante. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas repartir sans elle. Mais pour cela, il devait la persuader de l'accompagner de son plein gré. Mal n'avait aucune idée de la stratégie à adopter. Et décida d'agir à l'instinct. Comme d'habitude. Ça lui avait souvent réussi.

« Ce n'est pas la question, Inara. Un homme t'a frappée, un point c'est tout. Rien ne va l'empêcher de revenir, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Mal, je peux gérer la situation seule, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai rayé définitivement de la liste de mes contacts potentiels. Il ne mettra plus les pieds ici. »

« Et tu crois que ça va l'arrêter ? Tu crois qu'il va se contenter de ta sanction bienveillante ? »

« Comment dois-je te le dire ? Rien, dans sa fiche ni dans sa demande, ne laissait présager sa réaction. J'ai déjà eu des mauvaises surprises, et j'en aurai encore. Tu n'y peux rien. »

« Les risques du métier, hein. C'est comme ça que tu considères ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Malcolm s'était de nouveau approché.

Le ton s'était fait plus dur, plus exaspéré de part et d'autre.

Leurs regards, rivés l'un à l'autre, laissaient transpirer un mélange de colère et de compassion.

« Mal, je veux simplement te dire que tu n'as aucun moyen de prévenir ni de contrôler la réaction des hommes, aussi bien intentionnés et chevaleresques soient-ils. Ou alors je ne peux plus faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux. »

« Alors tu te résignes ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'effaces, que tu acceptes sans rien dire ces fils de pute qui n'ont aucune estime pour toi ? », éclata Mal, un doigt accusateur pointé vers la porte.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Tu n'aurais rien vu si tu n'étais pas venu ! »

La ligne rouge était franchie.

Noyés dans leur emportement respectif, ils n'avaient pas pris conscience que leurs visages étaient désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Mal s'oubliait dans sa rage, Inara refoulait des larmes douloureuses qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Elle pouvait voir sa veine temporale palpiter sous l'effet de la fureur, ses narines frémir d'impatience.

Il pouvait percevoir son souffle court, ses doigts crispés sur le satin de sa robe.

Ils restèrent ainsi figés, suspendus l'un à l'autre de longues secondes.

La force inexorable qui les aimantait était trop puissante pour qu'ils puissent la combattre.

Et se transformait peu à peu en besoin impérieux.

Elle avait besoin de Mal comme son bouclier, son équilibre, son catalyseur.

Il avait besoin d'Inara comme son ange-gardien, son amarre, sa force vitale.

Il se devait de la venger.

De l'aider.

De la protéger.

De l'apaiser.

De l'aimer.

Une soudaine bouffée de désir, irrésistible, domina la mêlée de ses sentiments.

Sans réfléchir, instinctivement, il y céda.

Il saisit brusquement le visage d'Inara entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il prit une longue inspiration langoureuse contre sa bouche. Il buvait le parfum de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres. Il la respirait, de toute son âme. Caresse tendre et charnelle. Il laissa un instant dériver son souffle chaud contre ses commissures.

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'Inara ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait attendu et espéré.

Elle restait figée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues secondes qu'il sentit ses lèvres trembler contre les siennes, et se plisser dans un sanglot.

Non seulement elle ne répondait pas. Mais elle pleurait.

Il paniqua.

Il était tellement sûr, pourtant…

Il s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir forcée, de l'avoir blessée.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Pas après leur histoire sans fin.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, mais ne voulut pas s'éloigner. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Alors, les paupières toujours douloureusement closes, il posa son front contre celui de sa Compagne et tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Quel imbécile ! Il était allé trop loin, trop vite, il avait tout gâché. Perdu tout espoir de la ramener sur le Serenity.

Une rage contre lui-même menaçait de le submerger. Comment allait-elle lui pardonner ?

Alors qu'il essayait de calmer ce tourbillon de sentiments, il entendit son murmure, étouffé par un nouveau sanglot :

« Mal… »

Sans prévenir, elle encadra à son tour de ses mains délicates le visage désemparé de l'homme qui n'osait plus bouger, et répondit à son premier assaut.

Les joues baignées de larmes, et les lèvres encore crispées, elle fondit sur celles de Mal et sollicita sa caresse, ses baisers, son désir.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Très vite, leurs langues se mêlèrent, dansèrent ensemble, se séparèrent et se cherchèrent à nouveau, dans un échange de plus en plus frénétique et torturé. Bientôt à bout de souffle, Malcolm quitta les lèvres d'Inara pour mieux découvrir et explorer chaque parcelle de son visage, de son cou, de ses épaules.

Inara l'invitait, l'incitait, se révélait toujours plus sous chaque brûlure.

Entraînés, aveuglés par leur passion, ils ne mesurèrent plus leurs gestes et s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans les profondeurs de leurs sensations.

Ils se rendirent à peine compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent naturellement, laissant leurs peaux brûlantes s'apprivoiser sous leurs caresses électriques.

Mais plus ils cherchaient à assouvir ce désir qui les étreignaient depuis si longtemps, plus ils réveillaient une soif inextinguible l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne pouvait les apaiser. Ils le savaient. Depuis le début. Ils savaient que s'ils cédaient, ce serait une torture permanente, un brasier sans fin de sensations. Il leur était impossible d'avoir une relation paisible, sereine, saine. Tout était si compliqué entre eux. Tout avait toujours été si compliqué. Mais il était bien trop tard pour regretter et faire marche arrière.

Alors, ils redoublèrent l'intensité de leurs baisers, chacun plus audacieux, plus assoiffé que le précédent, et se laissèrent emporter par une dernière déferlante.

Mal lui fit l'amour avec une langoureuse violence, Inara s'abandonnant enfin, sans retenue, sans remords, à celui qu'elle avait préféré fuir jusque là.

Ils mirent dans ce moment toute leur souffrance tapie, leur désir refoulé, tous les non-dits, tous les éclats de tendresse qui les avaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre.

Leurs deux corps, liés, unis l'un dans l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, se répondaient à l'unisson, voulaient se fondre ensemble, mais se heurtaient à la barrière des chairs. Ils auraient voulu tellement plus. Ils auraient voulu dépasser cette frontière physique pour accéder à une union plus profonde, plus absolue, plus totale encore. Et cette frustration accentuait leur rage de s'aimer.

Le visage enfoui dans les boucles ébène qui s'étalaient sur la soie des draps, Mal s'agrippait de ses doigts aux épaules d'Inara, la serrant puissamment contre lui.

Les mains douces et impatientes de la jeune femme couraient le long du dos de son amant, s'attardaient fermement sur la cambrure de ses reins pour l'inviter toujours plus loin, ce qui leur arrachait à chaque fois un halètement de plaisir.

Accompagné par le savoir-faire naturel de la Compagne, Mal s'abandonna finalement au rythme de leur connivence.

L'étreinte se fit progressivement plus pressante.

Leurs gestes plus nerveux.

Souffles précipités.

Sens suspendus.

Extase.

Puis les corps alourdis. Epuisés.

Le temps de reprendre haleine.

De revenir à la réalité.

De se rendre compte qu'il faudrait gérer les conséquences de ce coup de tête.

Ils demeurèrent, immobiles, étroitement enlacés.

Ils n'osaient pas bouger.

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

L'éternité fragile et éphémère comme une bulle de savon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Malcolm effleura de ses doigts la peau mate d'une épaule. Levant lentement les yeux sur le visage d'Inara allongée à ses côtés, il lui trouva un air apaisé et triste. Il se redressa sur un coude, appuya sa tête sur sa main, et la contempla, l'invitant tacitement à se confier.

Elle était belle.

La lueur des bougies rendait sa peau plus veloutée, ses cheveux plus luisants, son regard plus insondable.

Elle l'apaisait maintenant, comme elle avait été capable de l'enflammer quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle était son yang.

Et il ne pouvait se passer d'elle, tout comme il savait qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui.

Mais il savait aussi qu'elle refuserait de partager sa vie tant qu'elle serait Compagne. Et il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter non plus.

Elle était sienne. Quoi qu'elle lui rétorque.

Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser poursuivre cette fonction. Elle avait beau lui dire que sa vie était construite autour de ça, que ça faisait partie d'elle, il ne pouvait supporter ni accepter qu'elle prenne encore le risque de se retrouver en face d'hommes qui la méprisaient, qui ne lui témoignaient aucun respect et qui levaient la main sur elle.

Son statut de Compagne ne lui semblait plus désormais qu'un prétexte derrière lequel ils s'étaient retranchés pendant tout ce temps. Il la convaincrait. Son amour pour elle la convaincrait de revenir et d'abandonner sa vie passée. Il saurait dompter son esprit d'indépendance, il saurait lui trouver un autre moyen de vivre.

Depuis de longues secondes déjà, perdu dans ses pensées, il suivait du regard les arabesques que son index traçait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la naissance des seins, pour remonter vers son cou.

Elle détourna légèrement la tête, comme gênée.

« Viens avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle ferma les paupières avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers Mal, et planta ses prunelles sombres dans les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait aimée. Qui l'avait traitée comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Qui s'était livré entièrement, qui s'était rendu vulnérable comme aucun autre entre ses bras.

« Et si c'est le cas, que comptes-tu faire de nous ? »

« Nous trouver une couchette double… »

Cet accès d'humour prit Inara par surprise. Elle étouffa un gloussement. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux et ses yeux rirent un instant. Dieu qu'il aimait la contempler ainsi.

« On improvisera. » reprit-il. « Je ne veux plus que ton rôle de Compagne te mette en danger. Je ne le supporterai pas. »

« Sans ce métier, je ne suis plus rien, Mal. Tu le sais. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu peux envisager quelques… ajustements. Sans avoir à coucher avec ceux que tu rencontres. »

Elle soupira, résignée.

« Tu sais aussi que ça ne m'empêchera pas de tomber sur des clients malintentionnés… »

« C'était le cas du dernier ? »

Le regard d'Inara flancha à peine. Mais Mal crut y lire un voile de peur. Fugace, mais réelle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, plus confiance. Toute colère avait désormais disparu.

« Je ne sais pas. Il avait bu. Je crois. Il… »

Elle s'était tendue. Tout son corps s'était imperceptiblement raidi.

Sa main remonta un peu trop nerveusement le drap de soie sur sa poitrine.

Elle finit par balayer le sujet de la main, mais Malcolm ne renonça pas.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Il quoi ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il frappée ? »

Nouveau soupir. Silence.

« Il cherchait la putain du Serenity. »

Le choc fut violent.

Mal sentit son cœur faire un bond enragé et se serrer de culpabilité.

Il parvint malgré tout à articuler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Se défouler. Et te transmettre un message. »

La voix d'Inara était maintenant dure et effilée comme une pluie glacée.

Mal se redressa sous le coup de la révélation. Non. Ce chien n'avait quand même pas osé se servir d'elle pour l'atteindre, lui !

Aucun mot, aucun son ne parvenait plus à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fixait Inara, estomaqué, la mâchoire serrée.

« Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il était envoyé par Niska, qui se rappelait à ton bon souvenir. Et qu'il se ferait une joie de t'arracher l'autre oreille et tout le reste avec si tu avais la prétention de le défier à nouveau. »

Gorge nouée. Rage grandissante. Peur latente.

Non seulement ce fils de pute était encore vivant, mais il connaissait ses faiblesses. Et n'hésitait pas à s'y attaquer pour l'atteindre en plein cœur. Inara aujourd'hui, et demain ?

Il n'allait pas attendre sagement que cette vermine s'attaque à tout son équipage.

Il devait en finir avec lui, une fois pour toutes.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se raidit. Il s'apprêtait à se lever brusquement du lit lorsque le bras de sa compagne le retint.

« Tu ne peux rien faire maintenant, Mal. Ne réagis pas sans réfléchir. Ce serait du suicide. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? Attendre les bras croisés ? »

Il aurait voulu être compatissant, elle avait tout de même servi d'appât imprévu. Mais il avait craché cette question comme du venin.

Niska était vraiment capable de le corrompre de l'intérieur, même quand il n'était pas là.

« Non. Tu as un équipage sur lequel tu peux compter, et quelques informateurs bien renseignés. Tu peux élaborer un plan et lui tendre un piège. Il n'est pas invincible. Il veut t'impressionner. Reprends le contrôle. »

Agir prudemment. Surveiller ses arrières. Observer, aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, puis agir. Evidemment.

Il lui fut secrètement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir cherché à le dissuader. Elle savait qu'il le traquerait sans relâche, et qu'il était donc inutile de le raisonner. Finalement, elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le supposait.

Ses muscles se détendirent un peu. Il lâcha un profond soupir.

« Je suis désolé. »

Inara se redressa, enlaça par derrière le torse puissant de son capitaine, posa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

« En attendant, ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie. L'essentiel, c'est que le Serenity vole, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

Il se dégagea pour lui faire face.

La tendresse et la bienveillance de son visage achevèrent de le persuader.

Il replaça une boucle noire derrière son oreille, laissa sa main s'attarder sur son cou et déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

« Et il volera d'autant mieux si tu es à bord… »

« A vos ordres, Capitaine. »

**EPILOGUE**

Malcolm Reynolds, encore couvert de poussière, un sourire flottant sur le visage, revenait du poste de pilotage où il avait remercié Wash pour son habileté légendaire, une grande claque dans le dos en guise de félicitation.

La mission s'était conclue de justesse, comme d'habitude. Wash avait anticipé une éventuelle débâcle, et avec l'aide de Kaylee, avait pu démarré les moteurs à temps.

Les gars et Zoe avaient eu quelques secondes pour monter à bord avant que le vaisseau ne referme ses portes.

Le Capitaine aimait ces poussées d'adrénaline. Elles le faisaient se sentir bien vivant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sa place dans l'univers, de servir à quelque chose.

Ces escaliers.

Ce couloir.

La satisfaction du devoir accompli céda peu à peu sa place à l'impatience.

A chaque retour de mission, il savait qu'elle l'attendait.

Comme lui-même l'attendait lorsqu'elle remontait à bord.

Toujours au même endroit.

Toujours dans ce même angle du couloir.

Un des recoins les plus tranquilles du Serenity.

_Sunshine and rain make a beautiful thing_

Il s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire de soulagement.

Il la contempla, élégante dans sa longue tunique japonaise, et la trouva rayonnante, même dans ce clair-obscur ambiant.

Il s'approcha lentement, soucieux de ne pas briser ce charme qui enveloppait désormais chaque retrouvaille.

Il lui sourit, plongeant son regard azur dans celui d'Inara.

Elle le questionna innocemment sur la mission, il lui répondait d'un air détaché, le ton plein d'humour et d'ironie.

Ils se parlaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Comme ils le faisaient souvent. Comme deux papillons venant frôler la flamme de leurs ailes. Juste pour voir ce que ça fait. Juste pour savourer cette attraction qui naissait systématiquement entre eux.

Une promesse du regard, un sourire de complicité.

Peut-être parviendraient-ils à dompter cette passion qui les rongeaient.

Peut-être parviendraient-ils à trouver un équilibre, finalement.

* * *

**Vu les pistes que j'ai lancées, je sais que je ne m'arrêterai pas là et que j'écrirai une suite à cette fic. Mais quand? That is the question...! Rendez-vous dans quelques mois! (ben quoi, je suis perfectionniste, il va falloir vous y faire!)**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais... Une petite review? Positive, négative, peu importe, pourvu qu'elle soit constructive! Ca prend peu de temps et ça fait plaisir!**


End file.
